Phoebe Abbott
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = November 11, 1981 | last = April 14, 2012 | family = | alias = | birthname = Phoebe Harper | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Charles Ashton (1953–66) Ivan Abbott (1981–84) | partner = | romances = | father = | mother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Chuck Ashton H.B. Ashton | daughters = Allison Ashton Mariah Ashton | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Gary Crane | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Quan Ashton Matthew Ashton | granddaughters = Becca Ashton Roxanne Cooper Ashlee Porter | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Phoebe Vanderbilt (née Harper) is a fictional character from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Introduced onscreen in 1981, Phoebe is the ex-wife of publishing mogul Charles Ashton and mother of his children, Chuck and Sabrina Ashton. Phoebe's arrival helps to keep Charles locked away in prison while she takes control of the company by manipulating her son Chuck. To get back at Charles, Phoebe marries his rival Albert Walker, who blames Charles for his business failing. Backstory Born in 1935 to a family in Jericho City, Phoebe Moon befriends Katheryn Shepherd in high school; Kay's mother is the nanny to several families including Phoebe's family. Phoebe is crushing on Kay's love interest Charles Ashton but isn't willing to sacrifice the friendship to get him. When Katheryn leaves him at the altar, Phoebe comforts him and they marry and welcome their son Charles Jr in the summer of 1954. Charles is the heir to a publishing dynasty and lives a very luxurious life style which initially makes Phoebe uneasy. When her father-in-law passes away leaving Charles and his brother to run the company on their own, Phoebe feels neglected and has an affair and learns she is pregnant. Katheryn talks Phoebe out of leaving Charles for her lover and when Charles shows affection to Phoebe for the first time in months, she passes the baby off as his believing it can heal her marriage. Phoebe gives birth to a daughter in April 1958 but the girl is stolen shortly after birth. Phoebe later plans to adopt a Katheryn's illegitimate daughter but fears public backlash about her adopting a black child forces Charles to change his mind. Charles and Phoebe's marriage is very unhappy until 1960 when Katheryn's husband, Gary Newman suddenly passes away. After months of marriage counseling, Phoebe and Charles welcome their daughter Mariah in 1961 but Phoebe is devastated when Charles suddenly calls off the search for their missing daughter. Phoebe is also very jealous of the attention he gives their children and not her. Meanwhile, Phoebe births another son, Daniel. During the final years of their marriage, Charles went on several business trips often leaving Phoebe alone for weeks on end. She started an affair with the estate manager of the Ashton Estate, who encourages Phoebe to pursue her dream as a painter and builds her an artist's studio on the grounds. One particular afternoon, Charles finds the two in bed. In 1965, he divorces Phoebe and exiles her from Jericho for years, paying her a lavish settlement on the condition that she never contacts him or their children again. In her exile, Phoebe leads a jet set lifestyle, travelling to exotic places such as Capri, Portofino and Cannes. During one of her trips, Phoebe meets Lionel Montgomery and they quickly elope and later welcome a son Todd in 1966. However, refusing to settle down again, Phoebe continues living as if she is not married and Lionel commits suicide in 1970. She is romantically linked to several wealthy and influential men, including Gary's brother Stephen Newman, shipping mogul C.C. Cooper, politician Artemis Vanderbilt. In 1977, Phoebe marries business man Julian Zane in Las Vegas. Storylines 1981–1991 In November 1981, Phoebe resurfaces to testify against her ex-husband Charles and her testimony of his violent temper is very damaging to his case. While Chuck is drawn to the mother he hardly remembers, Sabrina is devoted to her father, and has long held a grudge against Phoebe. Phoebe clashes with Charles's young wife Cathleen Winslow when she moves into her old art studio on the Ashton estate, which she still owns thanks to a loophole. 1996–2000 2002–2012